elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die großen Häuser und ihre Aufgaben
Die großen Häuser und ihre Aufgaben ist ein Buch in . Fundort *Zufällig auf Vvardenfell Inhalt Die großen Häuser und ihre Aufgaben Von Tel Verano Wer in den Aschlanden zuhause ist, gewöhnt sich an ein hartes Dasein. Wütende Kwama, giftige Pilze, Überfälle durch wilde Stämme – alles dort will einen umbringen. Man darf es nur nicht zulassen. Ich habe einige Anmerkungen zu den Fürstenhäusern der Dunkelelfen zusammengetragen. Nehmt sie ganz nach Eurem eigenen Belieben zur Kenntnis. Ihr habt die Wahl. Doch kommt hinterher nicht bei Tel angekrochen, wenn Ihr Euch in einer Sklavenkarawane der Dres wiederfindet. Haus Indoril Wenn Ihr Euch irgendwo am Südufer der Inneren See aufhaltet, hat dort wahrscheinlich das Haus Indoril das Sagen. Almalexias Bluthunde kontrollieren das mächtigste Haus von Steinfälle und Deshaan. Die Dres mögen das Geld haben und das Haus Redoran die Truppen, aber lasst Euch davon nicht täuschen: Die Blaumützen gebieten über das spirituelle Herz der Aschlande. Habt Ihr ihr Wappen gesehen? Es hat Flügel, damit sie sich hoch über uns aufschwingen können. Und genau so sehen sie uns: als unter ihnen stehend. Weit unter ihnen. Das Militär von Steinfälle ist eines der mächtigsten in der gesamten Region, und Indorils Kriegsheld Tanval steht ganz oben an seiner Spitze. Klingende Münze: Bestecht immer zuerst die Truppen des Hauses Indoril. Sie haben den meisten Einfluss. Versucht ja nicht, Tempel zu knacken, denn sie sind wie Festungen. Jeder in Roben Indorils hat ordentlich Einfluss in Steinfälle und Deshaan. Sucht Euch leichtere Ziele aus. Haus Redoran Pflicht. Ehre. Dummheit. Redoran lässt das gemeine Volk glauben, sie wären der starke Arm des Pakts. Wenn Ihr im Feld auf eine Gruppe Pakt-Offiziere trefft, dann werden sie Euch glauben machen wollen, dieses Adelshaus hätte die allerwichtigsten Rollen für sich allein gepachtet. Die Wahrheit sieht etwas anders aus: Die Soldaten der Rotmützen treiben die Pakt-Armeen nicht von oben an, sondern von unten. Auch argonische Späher und nordische Berserker befehligen eine ganze Menge Truppen. Warum sie sich und uns dann so gerne etwas vormachen? Die Adeligen von Redoran sind noch immer verärgert darüber, dass der Pakt überhaupt je zustande kam. Im Vergleich zu den verdeckten Operationen der Argonier und dem Heldenmut der Nord wirkt ihre eigene Kriegskunst sehr viel bescheidener. Um eines ihrer Sprichwörter zu zitieren: „Das Leben ist hart. Triff Entscheidungen, zeige Durchhaltevermögen und handle mit Bedacht. Ein unvorsichtiges Leben ist es nicht wert, gelebt zu werden.“ Daran mögen sie sich allerdings nur so lange halten, bis ernsthafte Konkurrenz auf den Plan tritt. Dann ist es an der Zeit, vor dem gemeinen Volk den Pfau zu geben und ihm ordentlich die Hucke voll zu lügen. Klingende Münze: Redoran-Truppen sind humorlos, aber gierig. Bietet man ihnen nur genug, würden sie sogar ihre eigenen Mütter verkaufen. Beleidigt einen Redoran aber bloß nie direkt. Eigentlich solltet ihr es besser überhaupt nicht tun. Sie haben die Neigung, auf dem Exerzierplatz so einiges an interessanten Dingen aufzuschnappen. Wenn Ihr jemandem den Beutel schneiden wollt, dann sind die Redoran gute Ziele. Passt nur auf, dass Ihr notfalls flüchten könnt, denn sonst müsst Ihr Euch den Dreien schneller stellen, als Ihr es vielleicht erwartet. Haus Hlaalu Also eines muss man den Hlaalu lassen: Sie halten sich an ihr Wort, wenn es um die Einigkeit des Pakts geht. Das liegt aber nicht daran, dass sie ihre ehemaligen Feinde und Sklaven plötzlich so innig lieben würden. Nein, der Großmeister der Hlaalu ist einfach schlauer als der Rest. Eine ausgestreckte Hand sorgt dafür, dass man den Dolch hinter dem Rücken nicht so leicht bemerkt. Stimmt doch, oder? Während die Indoril die mächtigsten Ämter in Anspruch nehmen, halten die Hlaalu Deshaan wie eine Würgeschlange umschlungen. Narsis ist eine ihrer größten Städte, und selbst in Gramfeste haben sie einigen Einfluss. Gastwirtschaften und Plantagen der Hlaalu findet man überall südlich von Steinfälle. Lernt ihren Aufbau auswendig. Viele ihrer Baumeister verwenden immer wieder die gleichen Pläne. Wenn Ihr ein Versteck in einem Gasthaus gefunden habt, dann kennt Ihr es in allen. Klingende Münze: In Deshaan sind Soldaten der Hlaalu wie Kwamaköniginnen. Verwendet das ruhig gegen sie. Außerhalb von Deshaan fühlen sich Mitglieder vom Haus Hlaalu hingegen meist, als ob sie mitten in einem Aschesturm stehen. Ganz gleich, wo man sie auch trifft, Gelbmützen sind stets gute Opfer. Nehmt Ihnen alles ab, was Ihr nur könnt. Haus Dres Wahrscheinlich meint Ihr, die Dres schon gut zu kennen, richtig? Herzlose Sklaventreiber mit klar vorgeschriebenen Kasten. Arrogante Adelige, die Euch nur eines Blickes würdigen, um Euren Marktpreis einzuschätzen. Damit liegt Ihr ziemlich richtig. „Legt Euch nicht mit Dres an“ ist ein Motto, das Ihr gern im Hinterkopf behalten dürft. Ich kann Euch jetzt schon sagen hören: „Aber Tel, sie haben doch mehr Geld, als sie jemals ausgeben können.“ Und auch damit hättet Ihr recht. Der durchschnittliche Dres-Adelige protzt mit so viel Schmuck, um selbst einen abgestumpften Beutelschneider noch einmal richtig in Versuchung zu führen. Doch zügelt Eure flinken Finger, mein Freund. Die Gerechtigkeit der Dres braucht weder Ordinatoren noch örtliche Wachleute. Wer sich mit Dres anlegt, verschwindet einfach. Entweder seid Ihr tot oder ein Sklave auf der Plantage eines Adeligen. Klingende Münze: Im Geldbeutel eines Sklaventreibers sind alle Münzen fest verschnürt. Legt Euch nicht mit Dres an. Haus Telvanni An diesem Haus von Magiern gibt es nur eine gute Sache: Es schert sich keinen Guar um den Pakt. Ihm geht es einzig und allein um sein Heiligtum an der Telvanni-Küste. Als der Pakt geschlossen wurde, ist ihnen wohl eine Laus in die Robe gekrabbelt, denn sie haben alle Soldaten der anderen Häuser, die sie finden konnten, von ihrem Besitz vertrieben. Sie mögen weder Echsen noch Nord. Sie würden nicht mal die Straßenseite wechseln, um den Großmeister eines anderen Hauses zu retten. Kurz gesagt sind sie die typischen Zaubermeister im Elfenbeinturm. Ansonsten gibt es über die Braunmützen nur schlechte Neuigkeiten. Sie verschieben fast so viele Sklaven wie das Haus Dres. Um ein Adeliger im Haus Telvanni zu werden, muss man wirklich mächtig sein. Wenn man eine gut gekleidete Braunmütze auch nur schief anschaut, schmilzt sie einem das Gesicht weg. Sie schätzen sagenhafte magische Schätze fast so sehr wie Bücher, die man bei anderen nicht einmal gegen einen trockenen Laib Brot eintauschen könnte. Klingende Münze: Selbst ein rasender Daedra könnte mich nicht dazu bringen, einen Magierturm anzugreifen. Aber wer Nirn unbedingt verlassen will, der sollte sich vorher eine Rüstung kaufen, die gegen Feuer und Frost verzaubert ist. Dann sollte man den Turm so lange wie möglich beobachten. Wenn Euer Ziel für magische Abwehrmaßnahmen gesorgt hat, muss es wahrscheinlich irgendwann rauskommen, um sie aufzufrischen. Auf der Straße habt Ihr unter Umständen mehr Glück, aber schaut Euch Eure Beute genau an. In einige Schätze ist der Schutz direkt eingebaut. en:The Great Houses and Their Uses ru:Великие Дома и их использование fr:Les grandes maisons et leur rôle Kategorie:ESO Morrowind: Bücher